LE694
Broadcast Date *1989-09-04, 1989-06-05 Cassette Brand / Description *Currys (made by Philips) Length *C-120 Description *blank label Quality *Fair, some problems with the FM signal, and tape shedding Tracklisting *SIDE A *'04 September 1989' *cuts in *Fall: God-Box (b/w 12" - Oh! Brother) Beggars Banquet BEG 110T *Roxanne Shanté: Live On Stage (Original Version) (12") Breakout USAT 669 *Napalm Death: Rise Above (12" - Mentally Murdered) Earache MOSH 14 *Buzzcocks: Boredom (album - Live At The Roxy Club April 77) Absolutely Free FREE LP 002 *Peter Hunnigale Featuring Tippa Irie: Ragamuffin Girl (12") Clarkey & Blakey CB001 *Buy Off The Bar: Hi America (session) *Bill Black's Combo: White Silver Sands (v/a album - The Hi Records Story) Hi Hi UK CD 101 *''In response to a listener's query about Billy Childish, John had tried to find Mudhoney's recording of one of his songs without success. This is due to the fact that they had only recorded it for their session, broadcast in June, funnily enough ripped just before this show from the Lee Tapes!'' *Thee Headcoats: In Your Hand (album - Headcoats Down) Hangman HANG-29 UP *Tuff Crew: Soul Food (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (album - Today) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 8908 LP *Les Thugs: Legal Drugs (album - Electric Troubles) Sub Pop SP38 *Redhead Kingpin And The FBI: Scram! (album - A Shade Of Red) 10DIX 85 *Buy Off The Bar: Pleasure Machine (session) *Zitany Neil: Amours Ratées (album - Marcory Gasoil) Syllart 38762-1 *Paul McCormick: Three (12" - Another Day At Home) Pink Moon PMT 3 *Walkingseeds: Shaved Beatnik (12") Glass GLAEP110 *cuts out 1:47 into above *1:00:53 *SIDE B *'05 June 1989' *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate *Fall: Hit The North (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBLC 102 *Four Brothers: Rudo Chete (session) *House Of Love: Plastic *Repulsion: Acid Bath (album - Horrified) Necrosis NECRO 002 *Hiroshi + K.U.D.O. Featuring D.J. Milo: Thumpin' (12" - D.J. Mix) Major Force *Honeymoon Killers: Hard Life (12" - Take It Off) Buy Our BOR-12-021 *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zvidzo (session) *Wolfhounds: Happy Shopper (album - Bright And Guilty) Midnight Music *Gladiators: The Train Is Coming Back (v/a album - Feel Like Jumping - Rock Steady And Reggae From Jamaica 1966-68) Receiver RRLP 111 '' '' *Fugazi: Provisional (12" - Margin Walker) Dischord ' '(Peel plays a bit of the track Lockdown from the same 12") *Fall: Victoria (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBL 102 *Kings Of Pressure: Who's Gonna Take The Bait (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 *S.O.B.: Humanity Of Stupidity (split 7" with S.O.B. - S.O.B. / Napalm Death) Sound Of Burial ULTRA FAST 1 *Four Brothers: Wakazvarwa Seyi (session) *Pere Ubu: Love Love Love (album - Cloudland) Fontana 838 237-1 *Pastels: Zooom (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 CHAP LP 43 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes * Category:Sent Category:Finished Category:Lee Tapes